


A Rose for Alistair

by StoleTarts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prequel, Short & Sweet, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working in the stables at Redcliffe Castle, young Alistair makes a surprising new friend in the youngest Cousland  and a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose for Alistair

“It’s so hot!” whined a young man as he shoved his pitchfork into a large pile of horse dung and hay. His attention was caught by the other pubescent lords and ladies playing in the courtyard of Redcliffe Castle. The girls held hands as they swung themselves in circles while wearing flower crowns and fine dresses. The boys tossed a wooden ball around, hitting it with a freshly-painted mallet while daydreaming about their promised brides.

“Get yer head out of them clouds, Alistair. Ya got work ta do!” A sun-dried dropping was then tossed at his shirt, hitting him square in the chest. 

“…Gross,” he grumbled as he tried to brush off the remnants and sighed. Still, he stole one last look at the group of budding nobles, realizing he’d never be part of their world. As the evening approached and the stablemaster passed out with a jug of ale as tradition dictated, there was still work to do. With a bucket of water and cloth in hand, Alistair made way back from the well. “Hey!” he yelled at a shadowy figure petting one of the mares. “You’re not supposed to be here!” The moonlight reflected in the silvery hair of the young boy with it pulled up into a braided bun. Large green eyes turned in his direction as he stood his ground, the horses towering over them both. “Ah! A ghost! Stay back!” The rag was held in both hands as it was swung wildly. “I know how to use this!”

“…It’s a… wash cloth”, the non-spirit mumbled. “I would hope you’d know how to use it.” He turned back to stroke the mare’s nose, obviously familiar with her. Alistair stammered before running his tongue in the space where a tooth used to be.

“So, you’re alive? Why are you so bloody pale?” He immediately began thinking of fantastical demons and other mystical night stalkers like the miniature carvings he had collected over the years.

“Why are you so smelly?”

“Hey, I’m not…” There was a pause as he took the time to sniff his stained shirt and reeled back. “Okay, so maybe I am! So what?!”

“It’s fine,” the other smiled. “I used to smell bad all the time too. Were you going to wash the saddles? I can help. Here.” Coming up, the noticeable smaller highborn took the weaponized rag and torn it in half rather easily with all of the wears and holes. “You start on that end. I’ll do down there. We’ll meet again in the middle.”

“Really? You’d help me? But…why? Aren’t you one of…them?” he motioned to the castle.

“Oh. Well, yes. I’m Izarre Cousland of Highever… but I wasn’t always,” he shrugged with crossed arms. “Do you want my help or not?”

“Yes!” Alistair straightened up. “Please!” Nodding, they parted and eventually worked their way back to the center. The task was completed with still a few hours before dawn. “It would have taken me all night to do that… Thank you, Izzy.” The pale face turned bright red at the sudden nickname.

“You’re welcome, but I should head back…”

“Hey! Are you coming back to Redcliffe? I live here, you know, in the barn…with the dogs. I mean. Never mind, you’re probably bored and tired. Not used to cleaning and stuff. Sorry.”

“No, no. I used to live in worse places… with rats!” he snickered. “Wish there were dogs! They could have eaten the rats! But…I don’t know. They don’t want to marry me off until Fergus… I’ll…ask to come back though. Will you even remember me? You’re a bit of a scatterbrain. I can tell.” He then reached for one of several silver bracelets on a thin wrist to take off and give to his new friend, but had reason to pause. “Oh. No, they’ll think you stole this. I know how that is. Wait here!” And he dashed off before Alistair could stop him, leaving the stable hand in a bit of shock. Huffing as he returned, he had a red rose in his pulled-up hair, which most definitely wasn’t there when he left. “I…had to climb the fence. Guard nearly saw me,” he laughed and removed the flower to gift instead. “They grow wild just beyond there,” he pointed at the horizon. “I saw them as I rode in. You can give it to a girl later or something, just… don’t forget me, okay?” It was Alistair’s turn to blush.

“No, I think I’ll keep it…and I’ll give you one in return one day. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for a pre-Warden Alistair and Izarre Cousland from my Dragon Age stories since I've written a few childhood Vesper Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus shorts already. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
